A utility supply network is utility specific system including at least one utility source, a distribution network, and one or more utility usage endpoints. For example, a water utility supply network may include one or more of a drainage basin, a water collection point such as a lake, river, aquifer, a water purification plant, etc. as a water source, a water pipe network for distributing the water, and one or more homes, businesses, fountains, hydrants, etc. receiving the water from the water pipe network as water usage endpoint. These systems are usually owned and maintained by local governments, such as cities, or other public entities, but are occasionally operated by a commercial enterprise.
Utilities monitor the utility supply throughout the utility supply network. For example, a utility typically monitors the net amount of a utility supply entering a utility supply network from utility source(s), the utility supply within the supply network, the supply network itself, the utility supply delivered at utility supply endpoints, etc. The utility supply and the utility supply network are monitored to identify usage, quality, etc. as well as to identify potential issues such as outages, theft, leakage, contamination, etc. For example, a utility can detect utility supply loss by subtracting the utility supply added to the utility supply network from the water source(s) minus the aggregate amount removed from the utility supply network at the utility usage endpoint. The amount removed from the utility supply network at the utility usage endpoint is monitored by utility meters specific to the usage endpoint and communicated to the utility. The utility supply loss can be caused by a variety of issues such as theft, metering issues, utility supply network breakages such as pipe breaks, power line breaks, etc., utility supply network deterioration such as leaky pipes, aging wiring, etc.
Utility supply loss can have a significant impact for a number of reasons. The utility supply loss can have a significant environmental impact. For example, water is becoming a scare commodity and losses increase the amount of water that is removed with lakes, rivers, aquifers, etc. in order to meet user demand. Further, water leakage can cause erosion, property damages, infrastructure damage, sinkholes, etc. that have negative economic and safety consequences. Utility supply loss can also have a significant financial impact for the utility supplier.
Although monitoring inputs and outputs to utility supply networks has been recognized as valuable, the value of monitoring only inputs and outputs to the entire utility supply network has dropped as networks increase in size and complexity. For example, a water supply network may have a loop or branch network topology, or a combination of both, piping networks may be circular or rectangular, may include miles of pipes, etc.
To manage the complexity, utility supply networks may be divided into zones or district metering areas (DMA). Each DMA may be designated by the utility to include a water supply area with flow in to or out of each area metered by flowmeters. Each zone typically has one or more meters measuring flow into the zone, designated as a supply meter and several meters measuring usage within the zone, designated as demand meters. Accordingly, every flow meter within a designated zone is assigned to the same District Metering Area and designated as either a supply meter or a demand meter. The aggregate of the district metering areas is typically the entire utility supply network.
Managers of utility supply networks use zone information for a variety of applications to improve the overall control of the utility being supplied. For example, in a water supply network, applications can include calculation of water loss, identification and quantification of unaccounted for water, deduct metering, leak detection, computer sizing, and numerous other applications. Given the variety in utilization of the information associated with district meeting areas, it is important to properly designate the utility meters within a DMA and within a supply network as a whole based on the application to be implemented. Accordingly, software may be used to designate each meter in a utility supply network to a DMA based on a variety of factors. However, such DMAs are inherently limited to a simple network topology that may not be sufficient to maximize DMA utility for complex network topologies and/or variable DMA information utilization.
What is needed is a system and method configured to facilitate specification of a representation of a utility supply network using one or more district metering areas in a complex supply network. What is further needed is such software where the meters in the utility supply network are designated as supply meters or demand meters for different district metering areas.